This invention relates to method and apparatus for applying traction to parts of the human body.
A variety of systems are known in the art for applying traction to various parts of the human body. In applying such traction it has been suggested to position the patient in an inclined orientation on a supporting platform. Systems for supporting a patient in this manner are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Varco, 2,638,091; Horn, 3,570,479 and Shanley, 4,103,681.
In the devices disclosed in the Shanley patent and the Horn patent the body weight of the individual undergoing traction is the only weight or force relied upon to provide traction therapy. In other words, the sole purpose of the Shanley and Horn devices is to support an individual in an inclined orientation, and thereby take advantage of the individuals body weight to provide the desired traction therapy.
The Varco patent is directed to a pelvic traction belt assembly for the treatment of low back injuries. The individual undergoing traction therapy is supported on a inclined bed, with his or her head located lower than his or her feet. A tension force is applied through the pelvic traction belt by weights attached to the belt through a cord trained over a pulley located at the foot of the bed. Thus, in the Varco system the force applied to the individual through the traction belt is in a generally upwardly inclined direction, toward the individuals feet.
An additional traction device employing a rotatable and adjustable body supporting platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,499, issued to Nieden. Although Nieden describes a system wherein the platform is adjustable about pivots 14 or 15, he does not disclose a preferred angular orientation of the platform when traction therapy is applied to an individual through the use of a head harness. Moreover, when a head harness is employed a pair of cushioned positioning members 60 are located adjacent the shoulders to confine the traction force principally to the neck area. In other words, the Nieden arrangement is not designed to apply traction therapy to the entire spine.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Miller, 4,502,682, and Licciardi, 4,503,845, disclose body weight support devices intended to support a user in a completely inverted position. These devices can be extremely difficult to use, particularly by individuals who have either a back or neck problem.
The prior art also discloses a number of systems for providing a visual indication of the amount of traction force being applied to a patient. For example, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,489 (Zivi); 3,134,379 (Nightingale); 3,221,735 (Goodman et al.) and 3,662,750 (Jorgensen).
A number of patents disclose boots and other foot retaining systems for use in connecting an individual's feet to a piece of equipment. In this regard note U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,796,061 (Miller); 4,391,443 (Beecroft) and 3,602,501 (Garner).
Although the Beecroft boot construction includes an equipment attachment device located between raised heel and toe plates, it is not adapted for use in securing an individual on a traction table while, at the same time, permitting the desired degree of body movement relative to the line of traction force for assisting in controlling the location of the body to which the traction force is applied most predominantly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,250, issued to Collins, discloses a portable traction device that employes a clock-type spring designed to apply up to a maximum of about 25 lbs. of traction force to a user thereof. Although a device such as disclosed in Collins may work satisfactorily to limit the maximum tension that can be applied to an individual, a need is believe to exist for a simpler arrangement to prevent an undesirably high traction force from being applied to an individual undergoing traction therapy.